


Runaways

by Satellites_and_Stars



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satellites_and_Stars/pseuds/Satellites_and_Stars
Summary: Sometimes the best thing to do is to just leave everything behind.
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Runaways

It’s kind of crazy to think about how you can start a whole new life whenever you want. Just pack up and go. Change your number, and don’t tell a soul. Drive halfway across the country until you stop in a city you’ve never even heard of, and you can be a whole new person. Forget about the past, forget all the pain – it’s long gone and far away. Pick a new name, and you can be whoever you want to be.

And that’s exactly what Alex was planning on doing.

He pulled out a duffle bag and shoved as much clothing as he could fit into it, then grabbed a backpack, which he filled with a few smaller things and a wad of cash. His acoustic guitar was put into a case and slung across his back. He had everything he needed. No turning back now.

Alex loaded all his stuff into the back of his car and settled into the driver’s seat. He hesitated for only a moment before cranking the music up, stepping on the gas, and taking off without looking back. 

As far as he was concerned, Alex Gaskarth was now dead. No regrets, no goodbyes…no goodbyes…

Just as he was about to get on the highway out of there, Alex jerked the car over to the side and braked hard. He let out a noise of frustration, then turned the car around, driving back in the direction he’d just come from. He weaved his way through the familiar Baltimore suburbs before finding the house he was looking for and pulled into the driveway. This was a bad idea. Slamming the car door behind him, Alex walked up to the front door and knocked. It was answered a few moments later.

“Alex?” Jack stood there with a confused look on his face. “What are you doing here? I thought you had work.”

“I’m leaving,” Alex said bluntly. “I figured I should give you a proper goodbye.”

This only made Jack even more confused. “What do you mean ‘you’re leaving’? Alex, what’s going on?”

Alex sighed. “I mean I’m leaving town. And I’m not coming back.”

Jack shook his head, trying to clear it. “Wait, hold on. Let me get this straight. You’re just leaving? Just like that?”

“Yep.”

“But…why?! Where are you going? Do you have somewhere to stay?” He had so many questions.

Alex shrugged. “I’m tired, I guess. Sick of being myself. Figured my only two options were run away to a place where nobody knows me or go jump off a bridge.”

Jack flinched at the implication.

“No idea where I’m going, though,” Alex continued. “Just…away, I guess. Live in the car. Wing it.”

“I just- this is crazy,” Jack said, running a hand through his hair. Everything was happening so fast. “Are you sure about this? Have you really thought this through?”

“Yeah, I have. My mind’s made up. So if you don’t mind, I’m trying to say goodbye here.”

“Alex, you can’t…you can’t just go running off like this! Look, I don’t know what you’re going through, but this isn’t the answer. Just stay a little longer. Please. For me.” Jack looked at him hopefully.

“I can do what I want, Jack. You can’t stop me.”

“You’re really gonna leave me?” he asked quietly. 

Alex nodded, refusing to look him in the eyes. He was positive that this was what he wanted to do, but he hadn’t meant to hurt Jack like this. That was the last thing he wanted. He shouldn’t have come here. Should’ve just left without telling anyone like he’d planned to. It’d have been better if he just let Jack think he’d mysteriously disappeared instead of run away out of his own free will. He needed to end this conversation before he had any second thoughts.

Jack was surprised when Alex rushed forward and hugged him tightly. When he realized that this could very well be the last time he’d ever get to do this, Jack squeezed his eyes shut, burying his face into Alex’s shoulder. “I’m gonna miss you so fucking much,” he said, choking on the tears that threatened to spill. He wanted to remember this moment, right here, forever.

“I’m gonna miss you too.”

“You don’t have to do this.”

“Yeah…I do.”

He was all too aware of Jack watching him from the doorway as he walked towards the car, repeating the same words in his head like a mantra. No crying. No looking back. No crying. No looking back. This was all for the best.

“Alex, wait!”

No looking back, no looking back, no looking- ah, fuck it. Alex turned around to see Jack running towards him.

“I wanna come with you,” he said, determination burning in his eyes.

“Jack…you can’t. You actually have something going for you here, I’ve got nothing.”

“Bullshit, you’ve got me. And I don’t care about the rest if you’re not here.” To further prove his point, Jack grabbed Alex by the collar, pulled him close, and firmly pressed their lips together. 

Alex immediately froze in shock, but quickly relaxed and let his eyes flutter shut. He could feel his heart pounding as Jack pulled away.

“If this is the last time I’m ever gonna see you,” Jack said breathlessly, “I might as well tell you now that I fucking love you, Alex Gaskarth.”

He searched Jack’s face for any sign of uncertainty but found nothing. “…you’re serious about coming with me?”

“Give me ten minutes to get my stuff, and we’re outta here.” Jack gave Alex one more quick kiss on the cheek before running back into his house. 

Stumbling back into his car on shaking legs, Alex ducked his head down, trying to hide the stupid lovesick grin that he couldn’t seem to get off his face.

“So. What’s the plan?” Jack asked, jumping into the front seat and buckling up. 

Alex gripped the steering wheel tightly. “Head west. Find a small town. Get a job as a waiter or something. Live in the car til I can afford a small place. Maybe play some music on the side to get a bit of extra cash.”

Jack smiled. “Sounds good to me.”

And that was it. Just the two of them, Jack and Alex, out on the road with nowhere to go and not a care in the world. They embraced every dirty look they got from other drivers who were annoyed with how loudly they were blasting music in their car. It was nothing but singing as loud as they could until their throats hurt, and the sun had long since fallen out of the sky to be replaced with a glowing moon and twinkling stars above.

Jack was sitting with Alex’s head in his lap, running his fingers through Alex’s tangled hair. 

They were parked in the grass on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere. It’d taken them some time, but they’d managed to move all their stuff around so that there was enough room for them to cuddle up in the backseat. Now more than ever, Alex was glad that Jack had come with him. It was dark and scary outside. The silence alone probably would’ve driven him mad. But inside the car, it was nice and warm with his body pressed against Jack’s.

Jack leaned down and gently kissed Alex, who made a small sound of contentment. “I’m really happy that you decided to come see me one last time,” he said softly. “Because if you hadn’t, I would’ve spent the rest of my life looking for you.”

Alex smiled up at him. “You’re stupid. I love you.”

Jack laughed and gave him another kiss. He swore he’d never get tired of being able to do that. “Well you’re dumb. But I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I actually wrote another one-shot! Thanks for reading! Friendly reminder that I would really love to take requests for more ATL one-shots, so if you have any ideas that you'd like for me to write, feel free to drop a comment below or hit me up on tumblr @satellites-n-stars. I'm pretty much down to write anything. 
> 
> Comments and kudos much appreciated :)


End file.
